


This is love (for just you and me)

by runastorm



Series: MariChat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a lil angry but who wouldn't be, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Nothing with suicide attempts despite the fact Mari tries to jump off the roof, Sexual Tension, She's just stupid, Their age isn't specified but they're still in school, They're all stupid, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runastorm/pseuds/runastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir was patrolling Paris for the fifth time in two days. Even in his continuously-growing stress, however, he hadn't expected to find Marinette with an empty bottle of wine - and trying to jump off her roof in the middle of the night, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Can I?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstrom/gifts).



> AAAAND I AM BACK TO MARICHAT MAY. This is also a gift for @neonstrom, but I think you could've guessed that already.
> 
> I had all the plans of making this a lot shorter and simpler, but considering it's the 4th, I decided to write it like this on behalf of Polar Bear (aka neonstrom in case you didn't know). This fic will have two chapters, the prompt for the first being "Protective Chat" and the second (which will be published on the 6th) "I like someone else." Just because I was positive someone would probably kill me if I had left the fic at that lmao.
> 
> That being said, please warn me if you spot any major fuck-ups, since English isn't my first language. Either way, I hope you have a nice read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Day 04, Protective Chat.))

Chat Noir is patrolling Paris for the fifth time in two days.

Not because he wants to, or because he _needs_ to; more like he’d give anything to just get out of that God-damn house, and if playing hero is his best way to do it, then he might as well tire himself out while jumping rooftops in a spandex suit and cat ears.

The latest weeks had been nothing but stressful and he needed a break above anything else - a _tiny_ detail his father seemed to miss, unfortunately.

As it is, staying in the mansion isn’t an option. Even so, just today he had already searched for over half the city and absolutely _nothing_ came up, much to his disappointment. Chat Noir was scanning streets in the night as he jumped to a lower roof, but a crashing sound made him lost his footing and caused him to fall on all fours and roll on the rooftop he was aiming for (fortunately or not). His cat ears twitch and he quickly gets on his feet, ecstatic with the idea of having - _finally!_ \- some action.

What he did not expect, however, was to face a very strange, nerve-wrecking situation.

Something was up at the Dupain-Cheng’s.

His mind immediately drifts to Marinette, a girl to whom he spoke so little, despite his (constantly) growing infatuation towards her. They’d see each other at school almost every day, and even if her stuttering had died down a considerable amount, her mind always seemed to be elsewhere - this gave him little to no space to get closer to her. They had also interacted a few times while he was suited up, but nothing close to the extent he would like.

Before noticing, a strange feeling started to grow inside of him.

Her smiles, her excitement, her friendly concern and heart-warming words, her welcoming family and the comforting place she lived in that could easily be called a _home_. Everywhere he looked seemed to pull him towards Marinette, in a way or another.

The boy just couldn’t find a name for the feeling yet.

But when he finally walks closer to the edge of the building he’s in, Chat Noir gets the perfect view to the bakery’s balcony, and is really surprised to find out the person making a mess of the rooftop is no one but Marinette herself.

He frowns, accessing some of his old memories to figure out if this is common occurrence – his classmate being up on such late hours, that is. After a few seconds Chat realizes he’d never seen the lights on so late, and he faintly remembers her mentioning her parents wouldn’t be home that week (something about an anniversary of some sort).

The boy is still swimming on his thoughts when he caught movement closer to the parapet; as he raises his eyes, his blood runs cold and his body is frozen in shock.

Marinette has a leg over the metal protection of her balcony, feet hanging on the air as she tries to go to the other side.

She’s going to _jump off the roof_.

He chokes on words before going to her rescue, startling the girl as his foot hits the space next to her knee. Chat grabs Marinette by the arm and yanks her back roughly, making the girl fall on her back with a loud sound. She whines in pain, but before he can turn around and check on her well-being, his eyes catch on an empty bottle of wine discarded on the ground.

She had been _drinking_.

The boy turns on his heel, eyes wide.

“Marinette—!”

“ _You_ ,” but she’s already up, way too close for comfort. His classmate raises her pointer, the pad of her finger pushing harshly against the tip of his nose and the action feels oddly familiar. “You are the cause to all of this!”

He looks back at her, scandalized.

“Me?!” Chat blurts out, taking a step ahead and making her retreat twice the distance. “ _I_ am the cause for your attempt to jump off the roof, really? Should I be concerned, Princess?”

She covers her mouth with both hands, trying to muffle an ungracefully loud snort before saying, “Very.”

 _‘She is_ so _drunk—’_

“I’ll consider it, then,” he says, not finding the source of his usual humor after being confronted with her sudden stupidity. “ _After_ you get to bed.”

Marinette frowns, twisting her nose in displeasure.

“ _No_.”

“Marinette,” Chat voices, his tone matter-of-factly. “You need sleep.”

The girl raises a questioning brow, smile tugging at the edges of her lips as she shrugs dismissively, “I need a lot of things.”

“You should work on that,” the superhero responds, but his mind is working on something else. _‘Why does she seem so off—?’_

“Possibly,” she hums. “Although I’d regret most of them in the morning.”

Honestly, his days have been so weird Chat is a little afraid to ask, but he does it anyway, “ _Why_?”

Marinette now raises both eyebrows, seemingly surprised by his sudden question. “I’ve been drinking, Chat.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“Shut up.”

With a heavy sigh, he lowers himself and presses his shoulder against her waist, wrapping his arms around the back of her knees so he can lift her up. Marinette lets out a loud squeak and starts punching his back – because he’s carrying her as if she were a mere bag of flour and _God, that is so rude—_

“Put me down!” she whines.

“After I get you to bed I will.”

If he could see her face, Chat Noir would be _actually surprised_ by the intensity of her blush because _hell, that phrase could mean a handful of things_. But her embarrassment doesn’t last for long, for the system full of alcohol and her fuzzy brain make it impossible to get focused on a single thing for too long. Plus, the superhero who’s carrying her has a tail that is conveniently close to her hand, and if she stretches just a little more—

“ _Hey_!” Chat squeals back as he walks down the steps of the stairs into her pink-filled room. “That’s sexual harassment, Princess!”

Marinette makes a noncommittal noise with the back of her throat and the boy huffs in response, lowering her in the bed as gently as he can.

Truly, the superhero had all the plans to go beyond that and shove her under the covers because _Jesus Christ, you’re underage and you’re alone and you’ve been drinking and you tried to_ jump off _your rooftop and I have every right to be mad._ But the vision he’s graced with makes him stop short.

She’s thoroughly disheveled and one of the straps of her black tank top hangs off her shoulder; other than that she’s only wearing panties (how the hell did he miss that before it’s truly a wonder) and her breathing is erratic after spending almost an entire minute trying to be freed from him. Marinette looks at the boy, eyes half-lidded – be it from the alcohol or the mood she’d been trying to set and he had failed to notice _until now_ ; and when acid-green locks with summery-sky blue, she catches her lower lip with her teeth and smiles at him.

He’s super dead.

“What is it, kitty?” Marinette presses her hands against the cushions a little behind her body, supporting all weight on her arms as she leans back and bends one of her legs seductively, knee coming up to touch her chest. “See something you like?”

“You’re drunk,” he breathes, despite his growing urge to _scream_ —

“Tipsy,” she quickly corrects, looking amused. “My question still stands.”

He gives her an once-over, the fact he’d been ogling her splashing guilt all over his system. Still, Chat gathers enough courage and strength to answer a barely-audible, “Yeah.”

Marinette’s grin falters for a split second and she huffs happily, but the girl quickly recovers as she licks her lips and extends a hand in his direction.

“Come here,” she says.

“N-No, this—” the boy stammers as he shakes his head, feeling his ears burn up. “This isn’t good, Mari. You should sleep this off. You should—”

But his train of thought is roughly interrupted as she grabs him by the wrist and pulls him against her, both falling flat against the bed. When he opens his eyes, body slightly trembling in anticipation, Marinette is already on top of him.

“Mari—!”

“I think I’m in love with you, and it makes me so _mad_.”

He gapes at her.

Chat Noir’s chest feels too constricted and unbearably free at the same time. He needs to speak up, to say something, to dismiss it as the effect of the alcohol on her system or something, _anything_.

But his voice is nothing but a whisper as he inquires, “… _What_?”

She searches his eyes with her own, pursing her lips. Her hand goes up and her thumb caresses his cheek, the edge of his mask, the tip of his nose, and then his lower lip. The feel of her skin sweeping against his is overwhelming, and Marinette haven’t even touched him properly.

_Yet._

“Can I kiss you?” she asks.

His breath huffs and he flushes deeply, thoroughly flustered by her words and actions and, in all honestly, her presence in general.

“O-Only if you go to sleep right afterwards,” he negotiates sheepishly, drowning in pools of a darkening blue.

Marinette lowers her body towards him and he can feel happiness radiating from her as she whispers against his skin, finally closing the distance between them.

“ _Deal_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. <3


	2. "Please do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it to please the icy birthday girl. Please don't kill me.  
> ((Day 06, "I like someone else."))

Marinette had been in love before she could stop herself.

It had been stupid, really - Chat Noir was her partner and nothing else, they barely interacted when she was out of costume and that was it. It wasn't supposed to happen.

But it did.

Her parents left home in the morning, and the bakery had been closed for the day so they could have the weekend for themselves somewhere a little far from Paris. Marinette hadn't mind back then, but then her conflicted feelings got mixed with the bottle of wine she had found hidden in a counter and everything went to shit.

Especially regarding the part where she almost threw herself from her balcony, in a stupid attempt to challenge Ladybug and her wonders because _why, in the name of everything that's sacred, everyone had to pick the superhero?_ Was it the spots? The mask? Did it make things more exciting? She couldn't understand the logic behind it all, despite being very much aware her talent to trip on things could easily be considered a turn off.

Of course, it hadn't been all bad.

She ended up kissing _him_ , after all.

 

He had meant for only one kiss.

That was it.

But when Chat Noir felt her lips on his, warm from the furious blush coloring her cheeks and slightly wet from when she'd licked them earlier, he was a goner. The superhero leaned against her shy touch, raising both hands to cup her face like she was his lifeline.

With a sound between a sigh and a silent plea, Marinette nibbled on his lower lip, making his head spin in place. _'This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to—'_

He gasped, hands pushing against her shoulders so she'd let go of him. Apparently Marinette got the hint, because even in her lustful haze, the girl backed off slightly and stopped to stare back at him in confusion and excitement, kiss-bruised lips parted to take in and out her rushed breaths.

_'Fuck.'_

“I-I like s-someone else.”

 _‘I like—_ love _Ladybug,’_ he’d meant. 

Marinette mouth lingers on his - they've stopped kissing, but her lips are still there -, eyes searching and burning through his skin. Something akin to hurt goes through her expression, but it's gone as quickly as it came, and soon enough she's smiling mischievously again.

“And yet, you’re here,” she mutters. 

Chat huffs and licks his lips, feeling as if all the air in his lugs had been knocked out of him.

“What if I’m just using you?” he breathes back.

She leans into him and her mouth wanders, crawling against the skin of his face in butterfly-touches. The action sends shivers running down his spine and what he sees in her eyes make the truth no longer possible to deny.

“Then do it,” Marinette says it like a prayer, a different shade darkening her eyes further - and he can no longer breathe. “ _Use me_.”

He _loves_ her.

But his tongue doesn't work. Chat Nor is unable to say anything back to her, and so Marinette locks eyes with his again, searching for something in the depths of his soul; whatever it was, she seems to find it, because her tongue flickers against his chin and she seems way too steady to be drunk, which just makes it ten times worse.

_Or ten times better._

“Can I kiss you?” she asks again.

 _‘Please do,’_ his heart sings, and Marinette responds in kind.

Chat would really like to be able to put the blame solely on her, but at this point, it would be shameful to do so. They kiss again, pulse hammering against his rib cage as his hands grip her hips firmly to keep the girl in place. Marinette straddles him as she touches his neck, his face, his hair and back to his face, lowering her hands to feel his strong shoulders and firm chest. Her tongue sweeps his bottom lip and Chat lets out a breathy moan against her mouth.

She _needs_ him. She needs him _so much—_

“M-Mari,” he calls out, voice hoarse. “Mari, w-we need to stop.”

Her mouth dances against the pulse beneath his jaw, sucking on the soft skin as he arches his back instinctively and presses his hips against hers with a weak sigh.

“O-Okay!” Chat stammers awkwardly, swallowing up the crack on his voice as he gently pushes her away. “Time is up.”

Marinette bites her lower lip again, and for a moment he actually considers giving up his sanity in order to resume their previous activity. But he can't simply ignore the fact she's still half-drunk, and his lack of physical response makes her pout in protest.

It's adorable, really.

_... Among other things._

“You're no fun,” she says.

The superhero snorts, getting off her bed as he tries to ignore the fact she's dressing _very little_.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun, though."

She giggles, fingers sweeping carefully at her lips. “Can't argue with you there.”

Marinette mutters something about being too hot, kicking the blankets off her bed before trying to find a comfortable position - which seems impossible right now, all things considered. But well, she'd made a promise, after all.

Chat follows her every move in adoration, and when her body is finally relaxed against the pink cushions, he lowers himself to her and leaves a small, affectionate kiss against her forehead. He's still filled with her love, and the only thing he prays is for the feeling to never leave him alone.

“Good night, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! :D Ily. <3


End file.
